1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a factor estimation apparatus, a factor estimation method, and a computer readable recording medium, particularly to a factor estimation apparatus, a factor estimation method, a program, and a computer readable recording medium, capable of appropriately estimating a factor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a diagnostic expert system in which a factor estimation apparatus is used to estimate the defective factor in a production process. In such an expert system, data input concerning the defect is accepted in a dialogue manner with a user such that the user is asked a predetermined question and a response is obtained from the user, and the defective factor is estimated using a knowledge base. However, sometimes an appropriate response cannot be obtained depending on the user's skill. For example, in Japanese Patent No. 3511632, the data is inputted only from an inspection machine in order to deal with such cases.
The conventional expert system utilizing a factor estimation apparatus is configured as described above. Therefore, in Japanese Patent No. 3511632, a sensor is required because the data is inputted from the inspection machine, which results in a problem of increase in the cost. Even if the data from the inspection machine can be used in place of the dialogue with the user, sometimes a different knowledge base or a characteristic extraction operation is required depending on a difference in target systems and the presence or absence of a data detection apparatus such as a sensor or a camera.
In view of the foregoing problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a factor estimation apparatus, a factor estimation method, a program, and a computer readable recording medium in which the program is stored, capable of appropriately estimating a factor without a cost increase.